The brother of Zero
by dogert
Summary: Louise not only has two sisters but also an older brother. I've had this idea for quite a long time and decided to give it a try. Please R&R! Enjoy! The brother looks like this story's cover art. Possible incest if i continue the story.


Today was a special day , today was the day that second year students would conduct a summoning ritual. They would summon their very own familiar, a life long partner.

For most it would seem as a great thing, save for one little girl. Her name is Louise standing at a measly 4,9 one would mistake her for a child save for her student uniform of the magic academy, she is from a prestigious family , the daughter of Karin the heavy wind and a duke, her father. Even her siblings are blessed in the ways of magic , her two sisters being her elders , Eleonore being 27 and cattleya who is 24. Now unto someone who many don't know about , her older brother, Cyrus , he is 22 and has already surpassed his mother, who was the strongest wind mage In the country.

Cyrus is taller than his father , he stands at being 6,2. Having a lean muscle body, not one to let his body be out of shape. He also had pink hair, the same as his two sisters. One would call it a less manly color, though cyrus pulled it off well. He styled it in a long spiky style , having bangs as well. Having the same eye color as his little sister.  
>The oddity about him though , is that he never used a wand , he was able to preform incantations with simply his hand, some saw it as heresy, others saw it as a fear factor. Unlike most nobles , he was never stuck up , he could live without luxury. He preferred to fight with his sword , and only rely on magic as a last resort.<p>

Cyrus was greatly feared by many, for good reasons. He always wore a scowl , which seemed etched onto his face. Though one thing would make him smile , that would be whenever he saw his love able little sister.  
>Now onto said little sister , today was her day to preform a familiar summoning, she was nervous beyond belief, being part of the valliere family meant many had high expectations for her. Yet she messed up all her spells. As she was dwelling on her thoughts, she bumped into her what one would call her rival , kirche.<p>

"Ah if it isn't the zero , are you off to create more explosions, it's all you've been doing since you've been here " she sneered.

"Shut it you big cow , those were just mistakes , I'll show you I'm not a zero"! "Well my my , someone seems antsy , but would you look out at the courtyard , some gorgeous gentleman seems to have arrived , and wow he even has pink hair , must be a shame for him to have the same hair color as you don't you think little zero "? Though kirche was trying to mock Louise. Louise didn't pay any heed , mainly because she recognized said pink haired man.

" b-brother!" Screamed the little spitfire as she ran down the courtyard to meet him.  
>Now to Cyrus, having his trademark scowl on his face , he wore all black under his dark grey tench coat. Many would try to question why a noble would dress like that , but none dare try to lecture him.<br>He was here to see his little sister , today was a special day , the day she would summon her familiar. She wasn't the best mage , not even able to do dot class magic but he loved her and would stay by her , no matter what anyone would say.

As he was walking through the courtyard to get to his sister's dorm room , he heard her scream 'brother' , sheesh she was loud, he thought. He saw her burst through the archway leading to the dorms and ranat him full speed, then she jumped onto him, literally would've tackled him to the ground  
>If she wasn't half his size and weighed like a feather.<p>

" someone's happy to see me" teased cyrus. He wasn't used to affection since he never cared about others much , but if it was from his sister he didn't mind, he rather enjoyed it.

"Brother you didn't tell me you were coming to the academy today , I'm so happy"! Louise cried from being so happy , after going through the beginning of the year and waiting to summon a familiar she's been nervous , really nervous but knowing her brother was here helped her calm down.

"Isn't it obvious , little Louise , I never tell anyone when I'm going, besides I like surprising you ". Louise stayed In her brothers embrace for a good fifteen minutes just enjoying being near him after not seeing him for cyrus set her down , Louise stayed glued to his stomach , since she was so short . "I've missed you brother , how's everything going , mother said she hasn't heard from you in years, are you doing okay "? Louise questioned with a worried tone, a slightly awkward looking cyrus answered , after all cyrus did leave the family estate when he was 16, setting off on his own ,

"I've been doing fine , though I haven't been checking in back at the estate , since I left it. Not saying I dislike the family , but I would gladly choose to live with you than go back and live at the estate."

"Hehee I'm glad your so caring but you have to check in, mother was depressed for awhile since you left , and we were all worried".

"I apologize Louise , but how about I make it up to you, I did come here to see you , and I believe it times for your summoning correct?" Louise not knowing how long she's been here with her brother stared to panic ," I'm going to be late , come on brother!" She yelled as she dragged him along with her to the summoning location.  
>After awhile , everyone summoned their familiar besides Louise. With a few words of encouragement from her brother , she started her summoning spell , what came next was a giant confusion , everyone saw a portal appear behind cyrus sucking him into it . When the Louise finished the incantation , she saw a golden portal open in front of her , not knowing her brother was sucked into another one , stepping out of the portal was cyrus , though now he was wearing his usual black attire with boots , black as well , but instead of his grey coat, he came out wearing a white coat streaked with golden accents , the coat had a dragon design on the left sleeve.<p>

After the summoning was complete , everyone was confused , Louise managed to summon the man , but something odd happened , as he was sucked from his previous location and now came out of the summoning portal.

"Well this is a interesting situation ,huh Louise?" A slightly bewildered cyrus was looking at his sister who had her mouth open staring at her brother who she just summoned to be her familiar. "B-rr-brother!, I-I summoned you , but but, how can I summon you , this doesn't make sense." Louise was close to tears now , shocked by what just occurred.

Cyrus being Cyrus , just went and hugged her ," Louise , the familiar ritual picks whatever or whoever in this case is best for the summoner, I have no problem with this situation , yes it is shocking but I would be honored to be by your side protecting you , now then how about you finish this contract Louise?" Now Louise was embarrassed she knew she had to kiss her familiar to complete the summon servant contract , but this was her own brother! She was red , and started getting really nervous , that is until cyrus took the lead and kneeled down an gave her a quick chaste kiss , which left poor little Louise stuttering and embarrassed.

Cyrus felt a burning sensation on his chest , which he assumed was the rune being etched into him, though it hurt he didn't want to show pain , in fear of making his sister feel guilty. Honestly he was glad that whatever god or 'Brimir' ,he wasn't very religious, had chosen him as Louise's familiar.

"Now 'master' shouldn't we head on back to your loving quarters" cyrus teased. After saying that he picked her up and teleported them to the front of the dorms where Louise lead them to her room. As cyrus entered he couldn't help but notice a pile of hay on the ground besides the bed. " Louise you don't expect me to sleep their right , like I've slept on worse but still..." Louise turning red again Almost yelled and squealed "of course not!"

"Well then, Louise it's getting late and since you said yourself that you don't expect me to sleep on the ground then come along , we'll discuss this situation In the morning after you get some rest". Cyrus picked up his little sister and carried her to her bed and laid himself down with her snuggled up to him.  
>Louise feeling secure in her brothers embrace , was getting tired but she was thinking back on the summoning , part of her was shocked but another part of her was happy, so happy , she summoned her own brother , the brother that she loved so much. With a smile on her face , she kissed her brother on the cheek and snuggled into his chest. "Goodnight brother." Louise muttered as she couldn't talk much well being in his embrace. "Goodnight Louise , sweet dreams my little one." Cyrus smiled as he held his dear sister next to him. Slowly as he drifted off to the realm of sleep.<p>

**AN: Please review, I'm not sure if this should be a one-shot or if i should continue it, though i'm not very good at writing so i hope my inexperience didn't bother you guys who did read this. So yes please review and let me know what you think about this story concept!**


End file.
